Blackbird
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A songfic to The Beatles Blackbird. In Freddy's POV.


Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the Beatles, or their song Blackbird.

Author's notes: This songfic was written in Freddy's point of view.

Blackbird

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Katie never told Dewey of her singing talent. I was the only one who knew. I knew how she would go to some secluded place. Sing some random song. There were a lot of Beatles songs involved. That I remember. She was self conscious about it though. Whenever I found her she would simply stop, and retreat back into her shell. Now that I look back they were all sad songs. She was never a very happy person.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

Her family never approved of the rock and roll life she had chosen. Her mom was worse than Zack's dad, and that was saying something. One night, I found her on the Horace Green playground, sobbing. She never told me what happened, to cause it. All she would say is that sometimes she wished she could just fly away. Her family wasn't anything to be proud of anyway. Her brother was a druggie and messed around with her. We could never prove it though. Now, I really wish I had been able to.

_All your life. You were waiting for this moment to arise._

She had wanted a way out. I tried to help her, but it never did help. Nothing did. Not therapy. Not the music. We had one huge band intervention even. But she really wanted a way out, so...she found it.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

I was the most adamant. I tried to help her the most. Make her see that people did love her. That I loved her. She tried too. I could tell. She wanted to believe that everything would be OK. But in the end, you're blind to what you don't want to see. And in the end, she didn't want to see that the world wasn't totally out to get her.

_All your life. You were waiting for this moment to be free._

Katie was set free at exactly 3:37 AM, on the morning of December 25th. That's the story her parents and newspaper are spreading. But her parents rarely talk about it. They're too upset, and ashamed that they're daughter had done what she did.

_Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night._

She had found her way out. I don't agree with it...but what am I supposed to do about it now? It's not like she's around to here me complain.

_Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night._

My nickname for her was Blackbird, because of her black hair, and that's what her voice sounded like. When ever I called her that, she smiled. It was beautiful to see her smile, because it was so rare.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

It's now January third, and I'm sitting in Katie's old church that she never attended. I'm wearing a black suit, and sitting alone. The rest of the band is grouped together with the other attendees of the funeral, but I don't want to be with them right now. I'm crying freely, and they don't need to see their bad ass drummer like that.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

Blackbird, by the Beatles had been her favorite song. She sang it often, another reason for her nickname. The lyrics sort of described her life. Especially now.

_All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

I wish she could be here now. Just to see all the people that really cared about her, that she had wanting her to live.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Katie's service is beautiful, just like she had been. Her favorite flower had been placed everywhere. I had to fight for it though. Her mom wanted white roses, not tiger lilies. I yelled at her a lot about how this was about what Katie wanted, and how she had never gotten it all her life, so she should get it in death.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

When I learned Katie had committed suicide, I was devastated. I still am. I loved her. Things are never going to be the same. She's happier though. She deserves it. She's learning how to fly like she always wanted.


End file.
